


Abomination

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Slash, Squick, dark!stiles, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на сквик-фесте<br/>Т1-30. Стайлз маньяк-людоед. Трахать Дерека и потихоньку его есть. Благодаря регенерации оборотня это продолжается долго, очень долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!  
> Прежде чем жрать кактус, лучше подумайте дважды: дарк (да и еще и топ) Стайлз, бот-Дерек, каннибализм, девиантное поведение, хрен знает какой юмор (да и есть ли он вапче), и вообще - очень сомнительное нечто..  
> Но если все же решили, то - япредупреждалъ >_

Так бывает. Когда из кошмарных сновидений тебя выдергивает не менее кошмарная реальность. И оказывается, что это вовсе не сон. Осознание приходит не сразу, ибо человеческий фактор так уж устроен. Невозможно поверить, не хочется даже и мыслить об этом, глаза отказываются смотреть, а слух словно притупляется. Дерек ведь наполовину человек, а, значит, он тоже не верил.

\- Зря ты так, Дерек. Я ведь… - поджал губы Стайлз, затем хохотнул, - …Ведь говорил тебе – не спускаться в подвал. Тебе туда нельзя. Это мой дом! Мои правила. А ты не послушал. Ты никогда меня не слушаешь. Вот никогда. Всегда всё по-твоему, как ты хочешь, а на мои просьбы тебе плевать. Ты же у нас, блядь, альфа, - он издевательски оскалился, передразнивая, - Мои клыки – твое горло, ррррррр… А вот хрен тебе!

Он подскочил к Дереку, пугая полубезумным взъерошенным видом, вцепился холодными пальцами ему в шею и наклонился к губам. Тот тяжело сглотнул, острый кадык качнулся волной в заросшей щетине.

\- Мои зубы – ясно? Твое горло, Дерек. Твои шейные мышцы, твои бедра, твоя задница… - Стайлз с улыбкой заправского маньяка заговорщически прошептал, – Твой охуенный член, которым я полакомлюсь на десерт. Теперь все это мое. Как жаль, правда? Тебе жаль, Дерек? Ты ведь мне действительно нравишься. Но твоя проблема в том, что ты чересчур… - он щелкнул большим и указательным пальцами, подбирая верное слово, - …Самонадеянный. Не ожидаешь подвоха там, где стоит больше всего.

Он посочувствовал довольно искренне, с жалостью глянул на Дерека, распластанного на длинном металлическом столе под круглой лампой дневного света. Свет бил в глаза, раздражал нервные окончания, слепил. 

\- Ты что… Ты что делаешь, - прохрипел Дерек, леденея от ужаса, – Что это за нахрен?! Развяжи немедленно, или я тебе…

\- Горло вырву. Бла, бла, бла, - скучающе сказал Стайлз и с безэмоциональным видом поднес к глазам нечто сверкающее, серебристое, остроконечное, – Знаем, проходили, придумай что-нибудь еще. Тут твои угрозы бесполезны, Дерек.

\- Стайлз, ну прости, ладно? Нахрен мне твой подвал нужен, прости. Развяжи меня, это же я! – как можно спокойнее попробовал еще раз Дерек, неотрывно следя взглядом за ножом в пальцах Стайлза.   
Его Стайлза.   
Его, чтоб он ебнулся, Стайлза!

\- Нет. Не развяжу. Даже не проси. Хотя… ты можешь умолять, - смилостивился Стайлз, – И даже вопить, рычать там, не знаю. Поуговаривай меня, а я пока избавлю тебя от мешающего нам обоим тряпья.

\- Стайлз!

\- Дерек, это всего лишь джинсы. Купишь себе новые. Может быть. Если выйдешь отсюда живым.

\- Стайлз, прекрати страдать херней, мне уже не смешно. Если это какая-нибудь новая ролевая игра, то принимай в ней участие без меня, ты понял?! Ты вообще в себе? - заорал Дерек, дергая цепями, – Я теперь тебя точно убью! Совсем одурел! Развяжи, я сказал!

\- Вот! – горько воскликнул Стайлз и взмахнул руками, подсвечиваясь от лампы ровным белым светом, как ангелочек, – Вот именно, я об этом и говорю! «Я сказал»! Ты – сказал. Нет, ты, блядь, молчишь в тряпочку, потому что теперь будет так, как я сказал!

Он занес руку с ножом. Дерек звякнул цепями, завозился на столе – прикованный, обездвиженный – и предпринял еще одну попытку образумить вдруг съехавшего с катушек пацана.

\- Стайлз, стой… Пожалуйста, Стайлз, не делай этого. Не делай того, о чем будешь потом жалеть!

\- Я не буду жалеть, - грустно сказал Стайлз и всадил нож в теплую живую плоть.

 

\- Всегда мечтал подержать тебя за яйца, - томно прошептал Стайлз, огладил шершавую, покрытую темными кудряшками, мошонку и сжал в кулаке, не сильно, но чувствительно, – А ты такой порядочный, аж бесит. Ждал моего совершеннолетия. Зачем-то. Непонятно, зачем. Я ведь чувствовал, как ты пялишь меня там, в голове, натягиваешь в своих извращенных мечтах, как какую-то блядь…

Дерек скрипнул зубами, с отвращением прикрыл глаза. Рана в бедре затянулась, и на её месте розовела новая кожа. В глотке по-прежнему плескалась тошнота, а перед глазами плясали кровавые пятна.

\- Да, Стайлз, ты самая настоящая блядь, - выплюнул Дерек, открывая глаза, – Да. Я хотел тебя натянуть, и теперь жалею, что не сделал этого еще давно. На сухую. С узлом. Как надо!

Стайлз сморгнул, затем побледнел, как выбеленная известью стена, и хлестко отвесил Дереку звонкую пощечину. Дерек дернул головой, на пробитой клыками губе проступили капли крови.

\- Да ты даже бьешь, как девчонка, - презрительно усмехнулся Дерек, ощупывая ранку языком, слизнул кровь. На вкус она оказалась самой обычной, человеческой, с примесью металла, сладковато-пряной. Если Стайлзу захотелось испробовать новенького, то его ждет разочарование, – Как сучка. Кто ты, Стайлз? Психопат, маньяк? Извращенец с психическими отклонениями?

\- Твой самый большой кошмар на сегодня, - доверительно сказал Стайлз и, выключив лампу, стянул с Дерека темно-серые с белой полоской боксеры, – И ты ошибся. Я нормальный. Нет у меня никаких отклонений, единственный псих здесь – это ты, Дерек. Только ты.

 

\- Не надо, Стайлз, одумайся, что же ты делаешь, Стайлз, не надо, не надо, - сбивался на речитатив Дерек, унижался, липнул вспотевшей спиной к холодной поверхности стола, срывался на вой, – Остановись, Стайлз, что же ты творишь, что же ты творишь, сука…

Стайлз раздирал его изнутри, продирался сквозь плотно сжатые сухие мышцы, ошалело улыбаясь, и иногда закатывал глаза. Дерек чувствовал, как в воздухе витает запах крови - скорее всего, Стайлз его попросту порвал. Он не насиловал. Он именно драл, ебал на сухую, жестко шлепаясь яйцами о вспотевшую задницу Дерека. Каждый толчок гнал по венам боль, словно расплавленный свинец по желобкам. Стайлз словно вытрахивал из него все чувства и эмоции, довольствуясь пустой сломанной куклой. Это уже был не его Стайлз, а какой-то монстр, маньяк-извращенец, получающий кайф от своих садистских наклонностей. 

Дерек был уже не в силах это терпеть.

\- А ну. Высунь. Из меня. Свой член!!! – рявкнул он так, что уши заложило. Лицо Стайлза перед ним потерялось в красных всполохах, как в туманной завесе, из десен полезли клыки. 

\- Охренеть, - восхитился Стайлз и, толкнувшись особо глубоко, зашелся в сиплых стонах. 

\- Я и не думал, что тебя будет так приятно пялить, - судорожно, вдыхая через раз, сказал он, натягивая Дерека, как медицинскую перчатку, – Но у меня для тебя сюрприз. Я уже предвкушаю, и, надеюсь, тебе тоже понравится. Только сильно не ори…

Не зная, чего ожидать от этого новоявленного Джеффри Дамера, Дерек затих и непонимающе округлил глаза.  
Стайлз закусил губу, снова занес нож.

\- Чегоааааааа!!!... – заорал Дерек, брыкаясь под Стайлзом. Правую грудь адски запекло, будто бы на неё вылили кислоту и подожгли, кровь расползлась по телу, стекая темно-красным под Дерека. 

\- Не ори, придурок. Ты что – не выносишь вида крови? – с издевкой спросил Стайлз, припоминая слова Дерека в тут ночь, когда пришлось тащить на себе эту тяжелую тушку оборотня в ветеринарную клинику доктора Дитона, – Скажи еще, что тебе больно. Тебе больно, Дерек?

Он снова толкнулся в вывернутый покрасневший анус. Бедра Дерека в агонии дернулись, по ним потекли капли крови. 

\- Чтоб ты сдох, сука, - от души пожелал Дерек, претерпевая боль, и охренел, когда Стайлз, кончая, вцепился зубами в кровавый ошметок – плоть Дерека, едва ли не урча от удовольствия, а затем конвульсивно содрогаясь, упал Дереку на грудь.

Пользуясь предоставленной возможностью, Дерек изо всех сил тяпнул клыками волосатую макушку и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда Стайлз, захлебываясь криками, стал ощупывать голову.

\- Надеюсь, ты не обратишься и истечешь черной кровью, - со злобным ехидством сказал Дерек, однако в душе горько сожалея о своем очередном разочаровании в паре. И как он упустил период метаморфозы из гиперактивного подростка-девственника в кровожадного изверга?  
Такой Стайлз его чертовски, блядь, пугал. Неведомый доселе огонек в его глазах полыхал хлеще пожара, а та ненависть, которую Стайлз обрушил на Дерека, вдавливала его буквально в холод металлического стола. 

Из глаз снова посыпались искры, Дерек застонал, мучаясь только одним вопросом – когда же Стайлзу надоест… Стайлз зашипел, потряс онемевшей от удара ладонью и снова треснул его по лицу.  
Дереку показалось, что нос его хрустнул, а слизистую носоглотки обожгло горячим железом. Он забулькал, давясь собственной кровью, с трудом повернул голову на бок и скосил глаза на мрачного, как грозовое облако, Стайлза.

\- Ну и мудак ты, - так же мрачно сказал Стайлз, откатился от согнутых в коленях ног, подошел, шатаясь, к другому столу – деревянному, из досок, у стены с подвешенными на ней крюками, ножами – большими и маленькими, с тонкими лезвиями, широкими тесаками. Взяв тряпку со стола, Стайлз принялся обтирать себя от семени и крови Дерека. Его вело из стороны в сторону так, будто он находился под наркотой и алкоголем вместе взятыми, глаза лихорадочно бегали в полутьме подвала – Дерек это ясно видел – руки тряслись, лицо побледнело, выделяя темной полоской тонкие сжатые губы, испачканные в красном.

\- Ты, Хейл, самый гребанный мудак на этом свете, - повторил Стайлз, брезгливо швырнул тряпку обратно на стол, повернулся к Дереку. Он так и не потрудился надеть и застегнуть штаны.

Дерек сглотнул тошнотворный ком, застрявший посередине глотки. Среди стальных зубьев вшитой в джинсы молнии гордо возвышался член, покачиваясь, и показывая, насколько он готов к следующему раунду.   
Но Дерек не готов. Дерек, блядь, не готов!

\- Что ты от меня хочешь, Стайлз? - устало спросил Дерек, отчаянно удерживаясь от унизительных просьб о пощаде, - Что ты ко мне прицепился, а? Как докатился до такого?

Стайлз медленно подошел к столу, задумался, почему же и впрямь он вытворяет столь ужасные вещи. Но не найдя в своих действиях ничего предосудительного, он в непонимании пожал плечами и прошелся пальцами по вялому, сморщенному члену Дерека.

\- Да как-то в детстве и докатился. Просто понял, что обычная жизнь мне не интересна и скучна. Тем более, причиняя страдания другим, я очищаю себя. А ты мне реально нравился, я не хотел делать тебе больно. Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет. Но честно не хотел. А теперь хочу. Хочу тебя попробовать еще раз. Ты – вкусный, - сказал Стайлз, навис над Дереком, лизнул сморщенный сосок.

А затем вгрызся в него, как пиявка, зубами.   
Дерека выломало в спине, хриплый рык вырвался оглушающее громко и резко, а Стайлз промямлил нечто благодарственное, причмокнул губами и блаженно прикрыл глаза. С его нижней губы на Дерека шлепнулась алая капля и расцвела красивой кляксой над тем местом, где раньше находился обычный мужской, ничем не примечательный, сосок.

А Дереку казалось, что его, вот прямо сейчас, запихнули в гигантскую мясорубку и пустили ручку по кругу – медленно, мучительно, дробя кости и выжимая все соки. 

\- Стайлз, нет! - заорал он снова, зверея больше от безысходности положения, чем от причиняемых Стайлзом страданий. – Стайлз, не надо!

\- О, да! Надо, Дерек. Надо.

Стайлз нащупал влажный от спермы и крови вход, надавил пальцами. Они скользнули как по маслу – легко, засасываясь по фалангу теплыми податливыми стенками. Дерек извивался, как мог, но сплав, из которого были отлиты цепи, не поддавался силе ликана, вынуждая его просто-таки завывать от отчаяния. 

\- Стайлз, я сделаю все, что хочешь…

\- Мне ничего от тебя не надо, только это. И, пожалуйста, помолчи…

\- …только пусти меня, отпусти, не надо, Стайлз…

\- О мой бог, у меня от тебя голова начинает раскалываться, - пробормотал Стайлз, потер пульсирующие виски.

Дерек зло тряхнул цепями и, взбесившись, смачно плюнул Стайлзу в лицо, попав ему чуть пониже глаза. 

\- Ты - мелкий пакостный ублюдок! Если я освобожусь – то грохну тебя, не задумываясь!

Стайлз моргнул ошарашено, утер тыльной стороной ладони лицо и, поблескивая глазами в полутьме, усмехнулся.

\- Если, Дерек. Ключевое слово – если.

 

Ненормальность в ненормальности. Только так Дерек мог выразить состояние Стайлза на данный момент. Дерек будто бы попал в кровавый фильм ужасов, где плохие герои мочат хороших, устраивают им резню, играют в разные игры на время. Позорно хотелось в сортир, и Дерек боялся, ко всему прочему, опозориться на глазах у Стайлза, тому и так явно не хватало его унижений.

\- Дерек, расслабься уже,а... У нас с тобой ооочень много времени. Торопиться мне не куда, отец на дежурстве, вернется только утром, а к этому времени мы с тобой отлично проведем время!

\- Да пошел ты, - буркнул Дерек, чувствуя, как потихоньку регенерирует истерзанное тело. Защекотало в боку, зачесалось на груди, ранки стянулись, покрылись темной коркой, а потом их и след простыл, будто кто-то взял и стер свои улики большой стеркой, как с листа бумаги.

\- Пойду, - просто отозвался Стайлз, лениво надрачивая член, – Вот прямо сейчас и пойду, ты только веди себя тихо, а то уже уши мне выорал – болят, знаешь ли…

\- Да плевать я хотел на тебя и твои уши, - заявил Дерек грубо, – И вообще… Давай, убей меня уже, Стайлз. Мне похуй. Убей, только не мучай…

Стайлз очень долго и молча смотрел в потемневшие от боли и мучений глаза Дерека, будто что-то вспоминая, а потом тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся.

\- Я тебя хочу. Я не хочу тебя убивать, не сейчас, Дерек. У тебя такое тело, ммм! Божественное, я бы сказал, но скажу по-нормальному – очешуенное! Охуительное тело, просто пиздец как. Трахать тебя сплошной кайф, ты такой скользкий, мягкий, охренеть просто… - он залез на стол и встал меж раздвинутых колен Дерека, приладил головку к раскрытой, текущей от выделений, дырке.

\- Заткнись и перестань пороть чушь, - зашипел Дерек, разом чувствуя, как снова подкатывает тошнота к горлу, и скребется изнутри его волчья сущность, скуля от немощи и бездействия, – Просто заткни пасть, Стайлз.

Он сжался вокруг Стайлза, мягко засосал стенками член, и тот вбился в него – рывком, размашисто трахая подставленную плоть.

 

Сколько провел времени в подвале, Дерек не знал, но, когда за толстыми стеклами крохотного окошка у самого потолка вдруг забрезжил рассвет, он понял, что пролежал тут весь вчерашний вечер и всю, на хрен, ночь.  
Самое поганое, что этот маленький мудак предусмотрел все – рассыпал рябиновую золу по периметру помещения, перед дверью и на лестнице, и вокруг стола, на котором лежал Дерек, подстраховываясь. Расставленные цветки аконита на том самом деревянном столе, под стеной с колюще-режущим арсеналом, притупляли сознание, одурманивали, вызывали головную боль, которая дробила виски и сводила зубы. А так же сводила с ума, и даже с присущей ему регенерацией Дерек не справлялся.  
Стайлз трахал его снова и снова, подростковые гормоны бушевали и искали выход, а извращенная натура вытаскивала на свет божий все свои низменные инстинкты и желания.  
Например, такие, как отрезание плоти во время соития и поедание её.   
Живую, трепещущую, окровавленную. Плоть Дерека Хейла.  
А тому оставалось скулить и драть когтями стальную поверхность стола, высекая искры из металла. И смотреть отяжелевшим бездумным взглядом на то, как сладко и тоненько стонет Стилински, выплескиваясь семенем в его растраханное горячее нутро.

 

Дерек потерял счет времени, побледнел, осунулся. Силы, необходимые для регенерации, оставляли его, Стилински не давал передышки, мучил почти без остановки, терзая, наслаждаясь, смакуя.  
Маленькая мерзкая дрянь.  
Он отрезал кусок от ляжки Дерека, когда шелест шин по асфальту известил о приезде шерифа домой.  
Стайлз струхнул не на шутку, так и застыл с окровавленным тесаком в руке. А Дерек едва не подох от облегчения.

\- Только закричи, - угрожая, сказал Стайлз и помахал тесаком у Дерека перед носом, – Только, мать твою попробуй.

У Дерека не оставалось сил спорить - он промолчал, лишь с тоской уставился на лестницу, ведущую к двери, туда, где желанный выход.

\- Стайлз! – крикнули сверху. Раздался топот ног, совсем, кстати, близко. Замерший было истуканом Стайлз, вдруг ожил, встрепенулся и суматошно начал прятать орудия пыток. Все у него звенело, падало, так и норовило ускользнуть из рук. Он бледнел, краснел, матерился, а Дерек все глядел на дверь, как утопающий на спасительную шлюпку.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, Стайлз, - тихо сказал Дерек и отвернул свое поблекшее, усталое лицо, уставившись в потолок, – Чтоб ты сдох.  
\- Взаимно, - буркнул Стайлз, суетливо, будто белка, бегая по подвалу, – Черт, ключи не найду, блядь, Дерек, не судьба тебе…

Стук в дверь прервал его тираду, Стайлз снова замер, и под лихорадочное «чтожеделатьчтожеделать» состроил отчаянную гримасу – сморщил лоб, поджал губешки, впился пальцами в волосы, едва не выдирая их с корнями.

В дверь постучали настойчивей.

\- Стайлз, ты там? Я знаю, что ты там – открой немедленно, или я…

\- Пап, я… сейчас! Я тут, я не одет, блин… Я сейчас выйду, дай пять минут! – запаниковал Стайлз и заметался по помещению.

\- Чтоб тебя, сука, спалили, - душевно сказал Дерек, – Чтобы тебя бросили гнить в тюрьме до конца дней твоих.

\- Замолчи, Дерек. Просто заткнись, - Стайлз был на грани срыва и нечаянно повысил голос.

\- С кем ты там, сынок? Открой, иначе вышибу дверь!

\- А-а-а! Пап не надо, я один, честно, я…

\- Мистер Стилински, на помощь! – завопил Дерек, надрывая глотку до хрипоты. Стайлз ошарашено уставился на Дерека, болванчиком закачал головой, только в отрицательном жесте, мол, что же ты, идиот, творишь?! – Помогите! Он меня убьет! Ваш сын меня убивает!

\- Иду! 

\- Вот блядь, - брякнул Стайлз, отскочил как мячик к столу, закрывая собой Дерека, вцепился как клешнями в край стола. Дерек слышал, как бьется его сердце от страха быть найденным и уличенным.

Дверь с грохотом повалилась на ступени. Дерек набрал в пересохшее горло побольше воздуха и приготовился.

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно покачал головой шериф, натыкаясь взглядом на Дерека, вытер пот со лба, – Стайлз, мы же это обсуждали много раз. Сколько можно? Ты ведь обещал мне. Обещал, что этого не повториться, и вот. Опять.

Дерек спустился, как воздушный шарик. Слова все выветрились, так и не слетели с губ. Он переводил полный непонимания и ужаса взгляд с шерифа на Стайлза. Похоже, что он встрял…

\- Пап, прости, - зачастил Стайлз, по-девчоночьи заламывая руки, – Я это… Не смог удержаться. Ну пап, ну, блин, он такой… Понимаешь? Он вкусный.

\- Я не… Я не вкусный, - прохрипел Дерек. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, ломилось из клетки из ребер и костей, понимание нагрянуло, точно озарение – внезапно, сразу, без подготовки.

\- Заткнись, Дерек! – синхронно прикрикнули оба Стилински. Шериф взял в себя в руки первый, – Дерек, мальчик мой, помолчи, дай мне поговорить с сыном.

\- Пап, я не могу его отпустить, - сказал Стайлз и покосился на охреневшего Дерека.

\- Я понимаю, - шериф вздохнул и вытер пот со лба, – Прибери тут все и хватит над ним издеваться. Совсем замучил парня.

\- Я не хотел, - совестливо сказал Стайлз, пряча глаза, – Прости меня папа. Прости… Дерек, я больше не буду.

\- Прости? – охренел Дерек. – Больше не буду? Вы что, это…вдвоем? Ты, Стайлз и Вы…Шериф?

\- Мы не можем тебя отпустить, когда ты знаешь наш маленький секрет, - поежился шериф, стягивая куртку с плеч, – Прости, Дерек, ты – славный малый. Был… Стайлз?

\- Да, пап? – живо откликнулся Стайлз и в предвкушении заблестел глазами.

\- Что у нас на обед?

Стайлз оценивающе оглянул Дерека, облизнул взглядом крепкое тело – с головы до пят, выискивая самое ценное и подобающее. Дерек почувствовал, как комната завертелась перед глазами и поплыла, чернея и суживаясь от краев к середине.

\- Сочное филе под сырной корочкой с чесночным соусом и картофельным гарниром подойдет?

Под Дереком разверзся Ад.


End file.
